An Experiment
by Lula
Summary: Daisuke and Ken decide to perform a small experiment. First Chapter- no fluff yet, but there will be soon. *Daiken* UPDATED! Complete.
1. Chapter One

An Experiment  
  
Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters. Plot, words, and anything else are 100% mine.  
  
**Daiken fic. This will be just a few chapters long.  
  
Daisuke decides to perform a small experiment with Ken. Light, fluffy stuff at the end, but not right now. ***  
  
  
  
Daisuke sat on the dark blue sofa, staring at the television. Not actually watching the program that was on, just staring at the television. He had absolutely nothing to do and was bored out of his mind. Earlier he had gone through a mental checklist of what was to do, and nothing sounded particularly of interest. Drawing? Drawing just was not cooperating with him today, no matter how good of an artist he was. Homework? Definitely no. That was procrastinated until Sunday night. Soccer? It was snowing outside. Skating? Too cold. Reading? Too boring. Finally, he had narrowed it all down to sitting trying to figure out what to do.  
  
His mother was not helping. Whenever he asked her what to do she would go on and on how much laundry and how many dishes there were to wash and how much the carpet needed vacuuming. None of those sounded appealing to him.  
  
He didn't dare ask Jun. None of his friends were home. He had tried calling everyone, but no one picked up. Then a thought came to him as he sat there, wasting time. He hadn't called exactly everyone. He hadn't called Ken yet. So, crossing his fingers with one hand and picking up the receiver with the other, Daisuke hoped against hope that Ken would be there. He dialed Ken's number and waited until the eighth ring before he slammed the phone down and went into a pout.  
  
"Well this bites!" he exclaimed, sitting back down on the sofa. Sticking out his bottom lip, he returned to being extremely bored. Instead of looking at the television however, the white flakes outside caught his eye. Daisuke stood and went to the large window, sitting down on the couch. Sighing softly he cleared the fog off of the window with a sleeve and rested his head on his arms. The snow slowly piled up outside, leaving large drifts of white hills on the streets. It looked like they would be snowed in for a while.  
  
He sat there quietly for some time, until his mind began to wander in his head. Closing his eyes, he pictured the time Ken and he played out in the snow a few weeks ago. He smiled as he recalled perfectly the dark violet eyes that held him in a trance for minutes at a time, those glossy eyes starting to see more clearly with every day. Daisuke never mentioned it, but he could see it in Ken's eyes. There were two layers. The one on the outside held reflections of the world around Ken and a pretense of happiness that he tried to keep constant. But the second layer, the one deeper, held a large mixture of doubt and worry and hope that only someone could see if they looked for a long time, searching for it, which he hardly ever let someone do. Daisuke had found that layer from a distance, gazing into Ken's eyes, but not directly, and not with him gazing in return. Usually when he was staring off somewhere was when the chance to observe his eyes happened. Daisuke was usually caught after a minute or so, but Ken would only turn a light pink color and look down at his hands.  
  
Daisuke still had his eyes shut as he imaged more things, his mind straying a bit from Ken to other things of lesser importance. He sighed as he opened his eyes again. He was still bored.  
  
  
  
*Ken's POV*  
  
I sighed as I came to a halt in front of that little candy shop two blocks from my house. Inching closer to the window I peered into the shop and examined their display. Candy canes and chocolates were the main focus of their retail. It was, after all, nearing Christmas. Everyone seemed a bit more cheerful than usual. I wasn't. What did I have to be happy about?  
  
Looking down, I saw the white fog on the window caused by the slight moisture from my breath. I stepped back and pulled my white coat tighter around me. It seemed colder than a few minutes ago, and the freezing cold wind found ways into my clothing. It must have been negative ten degrees. Fahrenheit, that is. I was bundled up pretty warm, especially after my mother had lined up a whole speech on frostbite and the long-term effects of slowed circulation.  
  
After some debating I decided to step into the shop for a while and warm up. Who knows? Maybe buy some sugar-packed, teeth-rotting sweets for children.  
  
I stepped into the store and started strolling along the counters, examining their selection of marshmallows, chocolate bars, gum, lollipops, candy canes, chocolates, nuts, and the many others things I probably had not eaten since I was a kid. Just something else I had missed out on. There were lots of names I didn't remember, but I knew one. Rolos. It was an American candy that my parents used to buy me from time to time. Little round pieces of chocolate filled with melted caramel.  
  
I picked up a package and headed to the clerk. I paid for it and shoved the candy into my pocket. So I stepped out onto the icy street and into the benumbing wind.  
  
Walking around for a bit I started to think about Daisuke. Just the thought of that boy brought a smile to my lips and warmth to my hands. About a year ago I had read something about that effect on people in a human behavior book. Now that it was happening to me, however, I started to have doubts about the facts behind the theory.  
  
That thought quickly vanished as I wondered what Daisuke was doing today. I had not noticed that I had stopped walking, nor that I had stopped on a patch of ice. Before I knew what was happening, someone slid past me and bumped into me. I fell, almost sat down, backwards right onto my tailbone. I was dazed for a minute before I cleared my head and looked up. Three older boys were laughing just ahead of me. And not just laughing. Laughing at me.  
  
"Nice fall?" one asked before they ran off to find another target. Grumbling about how rude some people could be, I tried to stand up. Tried, because I failed miserably and fell down again, probably furthering my injuries.  
  
"Need a hand?" asked someone beside me. I looked up to see a hand held out to me, and then looking further I saw a head of red hair and a worried face.  
  
"Oh, Izzy," I stated as I took his hand. He helped me up, asking if I was all right. "Yes, yes. I'm fine," I replied, dusting myself of snow. In truth I wasn't fine, but I wasn't bad either. My right elbow stung and my hip was aching, but my dignity was the worst damaged. But, not that I had much dignity left anyway.  
  
We started walking down the sidewalk towards somewhere unplanned. I was more caution of ice than I had been earlier.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Izzy asked, noticing my pace of walking. I was almost hobbling from the pain in my hip.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'll be okay. I might not be able to sit down correctly for today, though."  
  
Izzy grinned. "I guess." He quickly looked at his watch and frowned. "Uh, Ken. I have to go. Sorry, but I'm a bit late already for. um."  
  
"A date?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
Izzy nodded. "Yeah." He looked almost embarrassed, so I didn't ask who was his date. "Well, I'll see you later. Or help you up later if you don't watch for ice!" Izzy replied, dashing off.  
  
I shook my head and laughed. I glanced back to that patch of ice and tried to remember what I was thinking of.  
  
"Oh yes," I stated as I remembered. My lips curved upwards as I started to walk away, but then stopped.  
  
Maybe I should go visit Daisuke for a while? It was better than walking around in the cold thinking about him, and I was close to his apartment anyway.  
  
So here I was, standing at the doorstep to his apartment, with one hand in the air ready to knock. I paused a moment and lowered my hand as my hand came in contact with the Rolos in my pocket. Daisuke would like these, I thought to myself. Maybe we could share, if he was home, that is. So I clenched my hand again, raised it, and knocked. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
A/N: This chapter is a bit short, but it will do for a second chapter I guess. That and I'm really tired. I should have this finished within the next week or so.  
  
  
  
A quiet noise from the front door caught Daisuke's attention. He listened again and heard two knocks, almost as if from a shy hand, coming from it. He sprung up from his seat on the couch and raced over to it. He stopped a foot from the door, almost sailing right into it. Hmm, five knocks.  
  
"Ken!" Daisuke almost shouted as he opened the door, seeing his best friend. "Ken, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice dripping with wonder and shock. 'That didn't come out the way it meant,' he thought.  
  
Ken understood anyway and shrugged. "I thought, well, since I was nearby, um, I could stop in and see if maybe you might want to do something... together?"  
  
Daisuke nodded. "Yeah..." He quickly glanced over the tall boy. "Sheesh, have you been rolling through the snow?" he asked as he stepped aside, allowing Ken inside.  
  
"I would do that why?" asked Ken, rubbing his hands against each other warming them as he stepped through the doorway.  
  
"Well, I don't know. But you look like you had an encounter with Frosty the Snowman!"  
  
Ken shook his head in amusement, melting snowflakes flying out of his damp blue hair. His cheeks were bright red, emphasized by his pale skin. He smiled as Daisuke shut the door and turned back to him. "I'm fine, Dai. I'll warm up soon."  
  
"You look really cold, though," Daisuke replied as he stepped closer and laid a hand upon Ken's forehead. He pulled away quickly. "You're freezing!"  
  
"Maybe that's why my fingers are numb," Ken stated blankly. He moved his fingers slowly, finally getting warmth to them. Daisuke looked down at them and frowned. They were bright red.  
  
"How long have you been out there?" Daisuke asked, only receiving a shrug as he took Ken by the wrist. He led him to the kitchen, turned on the faucet and twisted the knobs until the water was warm enough. He gently took Ken's hands in his own and placed them under the running water.  
  
Ken was silent as he stood there, barely daring to breathe. He trembled a tiny amount, not from the chilling effects of winter but from the close contact between him and Daisuke. Closing his eyes, he hoped Daisuke would mistake it for shivering. Luckily, it seemed Daisuke did just that, for he said nothing and continued mothering him. He smiled and slightly blushed as he felt Daisuke's arms go around him for a more comfortable position, ignoring the pain rushing through his fingers as his nerves awoke again under the new warmth. Daisuke turned off the faucet after another minute and gave him a towel from one of the drawers.  
  
Daisuke started pulling off his coat, but Ken shrugged his hands away. "I can do that myself. I am still partially independent," he replied as set down the towel and slid off his coat, placing it upon the back of chair. He searched the pockets, finally pulling out what looked to be a small black tube with words on it. Ken hesitantly walked closer to Daisuke and took his hand, putting the candy in it.  
  
"I figured you might like these," he briefly explained as Daisuke held it up to inspect it. The corners of Daisuke's lips turned up as he looked at Ken.  
  
"Aww, thanks."  
  
Ken smiled too as the two walked to the living room and sat down where the younger had sat previously. "What have you been doing lately?"  
  
Daisuke shrugged. "Trying to figure out what to do."  
  
Ken only nodded as he glanced at the television. He raised an eyebrow. "Dai, what is this?"  
  
"I don't really know. I haven't been watching it too closely."  
  
Ken laughed. "I suppose not. It's some romance film. And since last I checked, you wouldn't be caught dead watching something like it."  
  
Daisuke looked up at the screen, actual shock wavering across his face. Ken couldn't have mistaken it. This was a romance film!  
  
He frowned and made an expression of disgust as the two on screen passionately kissed. "Oh, come on. Stop playing spit-hockey! Those two don't even have feelings for each other that bad. That is so over-acting! And kissing is gross!" he exclaimed at the television.  
  
Ken shrugged. "I don't think kissing would be that terrible," he replied, shutting his mouth firmly after he realized what he had said.  
  
"Oh, really?" Daisuke asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you know... I mean, um..." he began nervously, stumbling over the words.  
  
Daisuke smiled and scooted closer. "Say, Ken. How would you like to perform... an experiment?"  
  
"What kind of an experiment?" he asked, half-knowing the answer.  
  
"Well, an experiment that would answer the kissing problem."  
  
"I don't know. I mean, what if." Ken tried to argue, but couldn't find a good argument. Daisuke leaned in closer, Ken soon following his example.  
  
"Shh..." he trailed off as his lips came within an inch of Ken's. Their eyes closed as their lips gently touched each other's in a first, chaste kiss. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
A/N: The last chapter. I said it would be a short fic, so it is. It is up a little later than I had intended, but it's done now.  
  
  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
"Unnn, can't a guy get any sleep?" Daisuke mumbled as he firmly smacked the snooze button on his alarm clock. He sighed and then grinned, leaning over the side of his bed.  
  
Upon the floor firmly wrapped in a sleeping bag was his blue-haired angel, fast asleep. The room was quiet enough to hear him softly breathing. Daisuke smiled. For some reason Ken didn't snore, he just breathed. His mouth was slightly open and his head was turned to the side on the pillow, making his hair fall in his face. If he turned any farther, he would end up with a mouthful of hair.  
  
Daisuke reached out and gently brushed it away from his face. His arm went back up to his bed, but not before bumping a picture frame off of his bedside table. He grabbed it just in time before it fell to the floor and looked at it. In the picture, Daisuke and Ken both sat in a giant chair smashed together with Wormon and Demiveemon in their laps. All of them were grinning like idiots. That was probably from all of the caffeine they had consumed before the picture was taken.  
  
He gently set the picture frame back on the table and turned off his alarm clock, finally getting up out of bed.  
  
He stepped over Ken and sat down beside the sleeping form. "What would be the most romantic way to wake him up?" Daisuke murmured to himself. Usually those words would never have come out of his mouth, but today was special. He smiled and snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. He knew exactly what to do.  
  
  
  
"Ken? Ken, wake up." Ken mumbled as he turned over. Someone was calling him in his dream, but he couldn't find the owner of the voice. His eyes gently glided open and he gasped as he felt who was with him. Daisuke was lying on top of him. Although the boy had a bigger frame than he did, Ken definitely did not mind the pressure. He relaxed as he felt Daisuke's hands gliding through his hair. He then also realized that Daisuke had been softly calling his name in his ear.  
  
"Dai! I was having a nice dream. Why did you have to wake me up?" he muttered and turned on his side.  
  
Daisuke sat up and dramatically threw his arms into the air. "Fine. It doesn't matter to me if you miss our one-month anniversary!"  
  
Ken slowly opened his eyes again and looked up at Daisuke. "Anniversary for what?"  
  
Daisuke leaned over him and put his hands on either side of Ken. "Since we became scientists."  
  
Ken nodded, understanding the meaning of Daisuke's statement. "Of course. How could I forget?"  
  
His friend nodded and leaned just a bit closer. "Our first experiment turned out really well. But you know it takes many times of trying it to find the result."  
  
Ken grinned. "And after the numerous times we have repeated it, I suppose we have found the answer."  
  
"Perhaps repeating one more time would confirm it-"  
  
No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Ken's lips were on his. Daisuke smiled and returned it, a hard thing to do at the same time. Right in the middle of it although, the phone rang. Daisuke groaned and raced over to it, picking it up.  
  
Ken sat up and smoothed down his slightly ruffled hair. He sighed and listened to what Daisuke was saying to the caller.  
  
"What? Yeah, he's here... You sure? Where are you calling from?" Ken smiled and stood up, striding to the door. He jumped as he heard Daisuke shout. "REALLY?"  
  
He came out and mouthed a question to Daisuke. His friend looked at him and stared at his moving lips, trying to comprehend the words. "Hold on, Koushiro. Ken is trying to say something." He put his hand on the mouthpiece and looked back to Ken. "What?"  
  
Ken just sighed and took the phone away from the other boy. "Koushiro?" he asked.  
  
"Ken! Hi. I was calling to see if you and Daisuke would come over here this afternoon," the older redhead's voice said.  
  
Ken looked at Daisuke who was sticking out his lower lip in a pout. "I guess. Where are you?"  
  
Ken did not need to see Koushiro to know he was blushing. "At Jyou's apartment."  
  
"Why are you." he trailed off as he thought a moment.  
  
"Well, we're, ahem, well you know."  
  
Daisuke jumped as Ken yelled, "REALLY? Oh, Izzy, that's great!" He winked at Daisuke. "I think I'll let Daisuke tell you our news. He can express the situation better than I can." He handed the phone back to Daisuke who snatched it up and immediately started rattling off into it. He walked into the living room and plopped down upon the couch, turning on the television with the remote. After flipping through a few channels, he stopped at what looked like an interesting movie.  
  
Daisuke walked up behind him after setting the phone on the end table to the left of the couch. He threw his arms around Ken and snuggled his face into his hair. "Izzy wants us over there at two," he said as his hands glided across his boyfriend's shoulders. He looked up at the screen and smirked. "I wonder why I thought these films were terrible just a month ago."  
  
Ken shrugged. "They brought us together, didn't they?"  
  
Daisuke nodded. "Oh, yes. Definitely," he replied as he tilted Ken's head back and planted tiny kisses over his cheeks.  
  
Suddenly a voice sounded throughout the room. "Sudden news report. Evil digimon are attacking the downtown area." Both Daisuke and Ken immediately looked up at the television. The romance film was still on. The voice stared speaking again in a lighter tone. "Just kidding, folks. This was only an emergency broadcast to ensure the two boys in Daisuke's apartment learn to turn off the phone the next time they start doing more experiments!" Daisuke and Ken looked at the phone resting upon the end table. "IZZY!"  
  
  
  
~^_^~ Hope you liked it. I'm not too great at endings, but at least it's an ending! Though it is very saddening when the story comes to an end. Well, anyway. Thank you for reviewing if you did you. you very exceptionally nice people, and if you haven't I believe there should be a little button below this that allows you to drop one off. ~^_^~ 


End file.
